PROJECT SUMMARY Dr. Martin is an accomplished researcher, a widely known expert and a national leader in the field of sleep health and sleep disorders in Veterans. Her seminal work in sleep in older adults has been widely recognized, and her expanding portfolio of studies on sleep disorders among women Veterans is at the cutting edge of national research priorities. Her methodological contributions in the area of wrist actigraphy spans two decades and has led to innovations in analysis and interpretation in both research and clinical settings. Insufficient and poor quality sleep resulting from sleep disorders can have a negative impact on health outcomes and quality of life for Veterans. This is particularly true for patient populations who are at risk for poor outcomes. While there are established treatments and best practices for management of sleep disorders, including sleep apnea and insomnia, significant knowledge gaps remain in how best to manage complex patients and improve patient- centered outcomes. The goal of this application is to provide support for an established investigator to expand her current line of research on these two common diseases, with a focus on subgroups of Veterans who are most at risk for the negative consequences of poor sleep. Dr. Martin has a track record of mentoring trainees at multiple levels toward research independence, and extensive collaborations with other investigators and VA agencies, including the Office of Mental Health and Suicide Prevention. The proposed award will enhance her ability to provide additional mentoring to promising early-career VA investigators, and enable her to embark on new and innovative areas of investigation related to sleep disorders and sleep health among Veterans.